


Clowning Around

by Hotchniss123 (MrsChipRockefeller)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Adoption, Clowns, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Undercover, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 16,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsChipRockefeller/pseuds/Hotchniss123
Summary: Whilst undercover as a clown Hotch bumps into a pregnant single Emily with a secret and makes a decision that affects all their lives





	1. Deciding a Clown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team decide who's going undercover as a clown

Deciding a Clown

They were working on a case where a clown at the circus that had just come to town had been receiving death threats. He was actually in fact the owner of the circus and they'd worked out this person sending the threats in fact felt done over by him. He felt that the circus owner had taken his life from him. He felt due to the fact he was the previous owner's son he should have inherited the circus even though he gambled away his money and the current owner had in fact saved the circus from potential ruin.

Though they'd worked out who he was there was no way of finding him as he lived in a van that was constantly on the move. There was only one way to capture him and it was tonight. He'd threatened to kill Alfred Johnson tonight at the closing performance in Washington. They had all decided one of them had to go undercover as a clown while the rest of them would be dotted around the circus tent watching for Pedro Ferezzi to make his move. They just hadn't decided who yet.

Rossi turned to Hotch and he looked at him alarmed. No way! Hell no! You weren't going to find him dressing up as a clown. They'd have to get someone else to do it. He knew magic.

"Can't Reid do it? He knows magic," he defended while Reid looked up for it.

"We need a clown not a magician, Aaron..." he said looking straight at him then patted Spencer's shoulder and added. "Sorry Reid. I just don't think physics magic is going to work in a circus..."

"What does Hotch know about being a clown?" JJ asked.

Aaron looked at Dave awkwardly. He knew his biggest secret was about to come out. The one he tried his hardest to hide. The one he never wanted anyone to find out about but sometimes used to entertain Jack behind closed doors. He'd curse the day Dave discovered him juggling for Jack.

"Go on, tell them Aaron..." Dave persuaded.

He scowled at him and informed them, "I was a clown once for a summer job to help pay my way through law school but I'm a little rusty." Rossi raised an eyebrow and threw him three balls which to prevent being hit Hotch started juggling. Realising what he was doing he put them down and narrowed his eyes daring them to say something.

"He's our clown," JJ declared while his eyes widened in alarm. Everyone agreed while he scowled once again. They'd all ganged up on him.

Blake put a hand on his shoulder and added, "Aaron, one of us needs to go undercover as a clown and you're the only one with experience."

He nodded reluctantly. They were right they needed one of them to go undercover as a clown and he had the experience. Alright he'd go undercover as the clown but he wasn't happy about it. He was going to be ridiculous. His time as a clown was a lifetime ago and he only liked to clown around in front of his son not a whole audience of people.

They soon set off to the circus to prepare him. When they arrived they filled Johnson in on the plan. He looked a little cynical when he heard Hotch was going to be the clown so he gave him a test which he passed with flying colours. The team's eyes widened as they saw him unicycle. There seemed to be a lot they didn't know about Hotch.


	2. Becoming Binko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron gets into his costume

Becoming Binko

Soon he was taken to the dressing room to be changed into the clown after having gone through the routine with Johnson. Now came the time he was most dreading. The unicycling, juggling and other tricks were alright but now the costume and the make-up. He'd look preposterous. He was really not looking forward to this.

He looked at the costume and groaned but he knew he had to do this. There was no-one else who could and Johnson's life was at stake. Looking at the costumes and make-up he was really cursing the day Rossi had found out he could juggle. What had he got himself into? Why did he have to have been a clown when he was younger? Why couldn't it have just stayed buried and for Jack's eyes only? At least with his son he didn't have to dress up and paint his face.

"What about this one?" Rossi asked pulling out a blue and white polka dot clown costume. Hotch growled and nodded. He'd have to put up with it all to do his job. A man's life was at stake if he didn't.

Morgan looked at the shoes and smirked, "So what shoe size are you 17 or 18?"

He snatched the pair he needed from Morgan and sat down in the seat. He shooed them out and changed into the humiliating outfit and clown shoes. He sat down looking depressed in the mirror. He looked like a right idiot. It was days like this he really felt like jacking it all in but he was his son's hero and he loved his job.

Soon there was a knock on the door and he answered it feeling ashamed of himself. He felt violated in this costume. When he saw Garcia there he steadied himself. He really wasn't in the mind to be made fun of again.

Garcia patted his shoulder and said, "You know they admire and respect you, sir. They're just being boys. It takes guts to do what you're going to do."

"Thanks Garcia," he smiled slightly. Trust her to say something as sweet as that. She always knew how to put them at ease. "So what are you here for?"

"I'm here to help you paint your face," she answered.

He rolled his eyes and nodded. This was the worst part he thought. The costume he could deal with but the make-up. He'd even look more idiotic.

"They won't be able to recognise you..." she added.

"You guys would," he answered.

"We're six out of god knows how many."

Oh god! There would be an audience. He'd completely forgotten about that. Damn, he'd have to make a fool out of himself to a circus tent full of people. On the other hand they'd save a man's life at the price of his dignity.

"You'll do great, sir."

"Thanks Penelope," he smiled a little more.

He sat back down and turned his face to her. They had a job to do and might as well get this over with as soon as possible. She picked up the make-up sponge and dipped it into the white make-up then spread it over his face. She then painted a huge red smile and outlined it in black. She painted black crosses on his cheeks where he dimpled if he smiled his rare smile then handed him a red afro wig. He placed it on his head and looked in the mirror.

He took a deep breath and tried to puff out his chest and though he felt ridiculous he had to admit he looked good. He could go on like this and protect Johnson. He felt the gun holster on his ankle and felt more comfortable. At least some part of him was still FBI. This would only be one night and a man's life was at stake. Tomorrow everything would go back to normal.

"Thanks Garcia," he smiled.


	3. Showtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Binko performs

Showtime

Everyone was in position when Rossi arrived with Jack. He'd been sick today so he thought maybe the circus would cheer him up. He knew Garcia had called him up earlier for a clown name. He thought Jack may as well see Binko as he'd named him. He hoped this would cheer up the little boy. He would be 100% safe as he knew the team would get Ferezzi before anything could endanger Jack or Aaron.

Jack noticed a familiar dark-haired woman with a little blonde boy and a swollen tummy. "Emily," he shouted weakly as his tummy was still hurting but he was so happy to be at the circus. He knew Uncle Dave had taken him to cheer him up saying dad was working.

"Hey buddy," she smiled stroking his hair when she got over there. Oh how she'd missed them but she'd been too afraid to face them. She smiled up at Rossi and he smiled sadly seeing a haunted look in her eyes. What had she been through? Why was she back in the States?

"What are you doing back here? Shouldn't you be in England?" Rossi asked gently.

She looked down and bit back tears answering, "It's a long story."

He nodded worried. Obviously something was wrong and she was trying to keep it hidden. He wouldn't drag it out of her and make her retreat. He'd missed her incredibly in the last six months but not as much as Aaron had.

"You should look out for the clowns," he said changing the subject.

She smiled at his attempt and asked, "Why's that?"

He just tapped his nose. Aaron couldn't be detected or the plan could go up in smoke and Johnson's life endangered more than it was already. They all sat down together and watched the show.

Emily had a familiar feeling when she saw the clowns come out. It couldn't be, could it? That couldn't be Aaron.

Morgan saw a man enter the circus beside him with a gun and knew it was Ferezzi. He came up behind him and carefully knocked the gun out of his hand saying, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He was about to grab his gun when Morgan slapped the cuffs on him. He growled but he still took him out to the waiting police car while Spencer picked up the gun for evidence.

Emily meanwhile fell about laughing. She knew it was Hotch but couldn't believe her eyes. What the hell was he doing dressed as a clown and in the circus? She noticed the team dotted around the tent and though she was concerned she couldn't get over the fact he was dressed up as a clown. He had been the most serious man she'd ever known at work. This was just too funny but she was impressed with his skills. Since when had he been able to juggle and ride a unicycle?

Aaron mustered his strength to look out at the audience and hearing the familiar sound of the laughter of the woman who owned his heart he looked to find her in desperation. He couldn't be hearing things she had to be in the crowd. When he saw her he gulped as his heart leapt into his mouth. Oh god how he'd missed her! It had only been six months but it had felt like an eternity. He thought he'd never see her again.

Johnson tapped his arm and they left for their dressing rooms. He sat there looking in the mirror thinking about her. What if he never saw her again? What if that was the last time he'd ever seen her? He couldn't run back in there but what if he lost her again? It would tear the very heart out of him. She didn't even know how much he loved her.

"Everything alright, Bossman?" Garcia asked.

Damn he'd forgotten she was here! He tried to gather himself together and answered, "Err yes Garcia."

She wasn't convinced but decided not to push it further. He'd been like this since Emily left. Though still the same great agent he was it felt like something was missing from him. That he was lost.

He started wiping off the make-up noticing he had tears in his eyes. He was halfway through when he heard a knock on the door. His heart lifted hoping it was Emily.


	4. Backstage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron backstage

Backstage

"Could you get that, Penelope?" he asked continuing to wipe off the make-up.

"Sure, Bossman," she answered opening it to see Rossi and Jack there.

His son had been in the audience! His best friend had brought him to a potential crime scene! What was he thinking? How could he endanger his son like that? Was he out of his frickin mind?

He narrowed his eyes at him and started chasing him round the dressing room. Jack started giggling while Garcia looked after him. His heart froze realising how his son had no idea how much danger he could have been in. A few minutes later they looked to the side to see Jack with the red nose on and about to paint his own face.

"Do you really think I'd put your son in danger, Aaron? I knew the team would apprehend him and Morgan did. He's back at the station ready for questioning," Rossi informed him.

"No, I'm sorry, no you wouldn't," he signed. "I'm glad he's been caught. Never doubted the team."

There was a knock on the door again and though he felt a little disappointed earlier his heart lifted again. He answered the door to find Emily there with a four year old blonde boy. Who was the boy? He'd never seen him before and she'd never been pregnant while she was with the team. He looked down and saw her prominent pregnancy bump.

He bit back the tears and looked away. It was obvious she was already taken. She was pregnant with some other guy's baby and the boy surely was her stepson. He'd found out too late how much she meant to him. Now he couldn't have her he felt the most unbearable pain he'd ever felt.

"Won't your husband be looking for you?" he asked.

"I'm not married," she answered with tears in her eyes.

"Well then your boyfriend then."

She looked down at her shoes feeling awkward and uncomfortable. Why was he doing this to her? Why was he trying so hard to get rid of her? What had she done? He'd been like this since he saw her bump. Was he jealous? He had nothing to be jealous about. If he'd give her time to tell him the truth he'd know that.

"I'm single," she answered on the verge of tears. It scared her that she might end up a single mother. She'd hoped maybe he might help her but now that hope had been dashed. Her previous thoughts had been right he wouldn't want someone as dirty and shameful as her.

"You had a drunken one night stand? I thought better of you, Emily. You should be more careful."

Her eyes flashed with pain and anger as she left letting the tears fall and muttering, "I knew this was a bad idea."

Aaron watched her leave sadly with tears in his eyes slamming the wall. Rossi's nostrils flared and he pulled Aaron up by the ruff of his costume. "What's wrong with you?" he shouted while Jack's eyes widened and he cuddled close to Garcia. He'd never seen them truly fight before. "Didn't you see the haunted look in her eyes? Hasn't she been through enough? Though she'll never admit it she came to us for our help and what do you do..."

He sighed banging the back of his head against the wall knowing just how right his best friend had been. Something had happened to his Emily and he'd just turned her away. He'd let jealousy and pride rule his mind instead of his heart and logic. He couldn't be any more repulsive to himself right now. He banged himself against the wall angry at himself that because of his foolish actions he could have lost her again. "I'm a fool," he exclaimed. "I'm a goddamn fool."

"Yes you are and if you don't go after her now you'll be an even bigger one..." he looked hesitant so Rossi shouted at him, "Go." He nodded and left calling her name in desperation. He just couldn't lose her again. It would kill him.

"Emily," he shouted running around trying to find her on the verge of tears. "Emily, please. Emily, where are you? I'm sorry." He fell to his knees and wept, "I'm so sorry." He couldn't have lost her; he just couldn't. He was lost without her.


	5. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily tells Aaron the truth

Revelation

He was on his way back to his dressing room when he saw Emily and Jordan by the side of the trailer he'd been using. Jordan looked concerned as he saw Emily there her whole body wracked with sobs. It tortured him to know he'd done that to her. He'd only made the situation worse.

He ran up to her and Jordan looked at him angrily. "You hurt my auntie," he defended. Her nephew? Why didn't he even consider that? Of course he was her nephew. She'd never have a one night stand. She was far too responsible for that. Why did he even accuse her of it?

"Emily, I'm sorry, I was jealous," he said on the verge of tears.

"If you'd given me time to tell you you'd know there's no reason to be jealous," she shouted.

"I'm sorry I should have done..."

"Do you really think I'd get drunk and get pregnant that way? I thought you knew me, Aaron," she shouted poking him in the chest then started sobbing. "How could you, Aaron? How could you?"

"Emily, I'm sorry I let my jealousy get the better off me," he answered trying to wrap his arms around her.

She threw him off shouting and pacing, "Did you stop and think for one moment I could have been raped?"

His eyes widened in shock and he froze. Raped? No, it couldn't be! Yet it explained everything. The haunted look in her eyes, why they'd never heard about her pregnancy and the whole change in her behaviour. He'd hurt whoever raped her. His poor Emily! He'd never let anyone hurt her again.

"Raped?" he asked stunned while tears filled his eyes.

"Yes raped," she shouted with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh Emily, I'm so sorry," he replied trying to hold him close to her again. "I'm so incredibly sorry for the foolish and hurtful things I said. I didn't mean them. I love you, Emily, and I was jealous when I saw the bump..."

"So you decided to judge me before you got the facts? You spoke before you thought?"

"Yes and I'm so sorry, I never meant for any of that to happen. I'm such a fool and I should have held my tongue." She nodded seeing how apologetic he was. He looked so incredibly guilty she couldn't shout at him anymore.

"You really love me?" she asked.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't lie to you, Em," he answered stroking her hair off her face. "I'll even adopt the baby if you let me."

"You'll adopt my rapist's baby?"

"Em, this baby asked to be produced as much as you asked to be raped. Yes I want to adopt your baby," he replied emphasising your. "They'll be as perfect as you not whoever the father is."

"Clyde Easter..." she muttered.

"What?" he answered shocked.

"Clyde Easter's the father," she answered on the verge of tears looking down.

"Clyde Easter," he answered trying not to show the anger that was boiling inside of him. Her old boss had raped her! Someone she trusted had abused and violated her! He wanted to see his threat out now that he would destroy him! How dare he do this to Emily? How dare he?

She turned her head away and answered vulnerably, "Now you don't want to. I knew it."

"Emily, I mean it when I say I want to adopt your child. It's your child. I'll make sure he has nothing to do with either of you. I'm just angry he did this to you."

She cuddled closer into him. "I want you to..." she said stroking his arm. "I want you to father my baby. You're the best father I know."

"Oh Emily, what happened to you?" he asked stroking her hair. "You used to be so strong and secretive. I couldn't read you before..."

"Apart from my tell..." she smiled weakly remembering the night before everything changed. The night before she left for London to find no job and Easter had tricked her into going only to try and make her his girlfriend. When she refused he cornered her and raped her. She tried to put up her best fight but he overpowered her.

"Apart from your tell," he repeated kissing her forehead. "You ready to go back to the others?" she looked at him a little worried. She wasn't sure she was ready for the others to know she'd been raped.

"We don't have to tell them if you don't want to. We can just say you're pregnant and the father isn't in the picture so I'll be the father."

"I love you, Aaron."

"I love you too, Em," he smiled tracing his hand down the side of her face. She smiled up at him and kissed his lips. She'd had enough time to come to terms with what happened though she didn't really want to tell everyone. He kissed her back and ran his fingers through her hair. She had her hands on the back of his head.

When they stopped he tried to stifle laughter as he saw some of his remaining make-up had rubbed onto her face. She looked up at him a little confused and hurt. Why was he laughing? Was it all a game to him?

She narrowed her eyes at him when Jordan defended, "Auntie Emily, you have some clown make-up on you."

"Oh," she started laughing and said looking at him. "You bastard."

"I'm sorry, I forgot I hadn't finished wiping it off," he defended.

"I guess you were a little preoccupied..." she answered wiping his clean cheek. "Maybe we should go back and you can change completely back into you..." he nodded looking a little embarrassed. "You were great, by the way."

"Thanks," he smiled at her wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I'm sure Penelope's probably painted Jack's face by now I'm sure she'll do your nephew's if he wants."

"Would you like that, Jordan?" she asked the little boy. He nodded smiling and she ruffled his hair. She was so thankful her big brother had let her move in with them when she left London after the rape. It made her feel sad though sometimes fearing it would just be her and her baby. Now she was more hopeful.

They smiled and headed back to the dressing room. Rossi, Garcia and Jack smiled when they saw them looking like a family. Jack thought maybe he was finally getting his dream of having a baby brother or sister. Would dad adopt Emily's baby? He sure hoped so.


	6. Face Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garcia paints Jordan's face

Face Painting

Jack ran out with his face painted. She'd done his face up like Binko which made him beam. He'd wanted to look just like dad when he found out he'd played Binko. He couldn't believe his father had been a clown tonight but he'd been so funny. He wanted to be like him in every way.

"Am I going to have a baby brother or sister?" he asked.

"Yes Jack, I'm going to adopt Emily's baby," Aaron smiled ruffling his hair.

"And we get Emily too?"

He laughed, "Of course we do." He then kissed her cheek and she smiled at him. She was so happy she wasn't in this alone anymore.

"Are you going to move in?"

They looked at each other a little nervously as they hadn't yet spoken about their future apart from their baby. If she was perfectly honest she didn't want the hassle of moving now she was heavily pregnant. She'd already moved twice in the last six months. She didn't want to move again until the baby was born.

"We haven't quite discussed that yet, buddy. Shall we go back to the dressing room?"

He nodded. "Do you like my face though?" he asked looking down.

Aaron crouched down and tilted his son's face up pretending to examine it then smiled, "You look perfect, buddy."

He smiled up and turned to Emily. "What about you, Emmy?"

"You look absolutely fantastic, Jack," she smiled at him.

He beamed up at him and took Jordan's hand. "Do you want your face painted? Auntie Penelope's great..." He nodded and Jack ran into the dressing room with him adding, "Come on."

Emily and Aaron smiled seeing the boys run into the dressing room. She was so thankful they got on so well already. She hoped it would carry on. He escorted her back to the dressing room and he wiped off the rest of his make-up while she wiped off the make-up that had rubbed onto her. He then changed out of his costume and back into his suit.

"So how long have you been back, my raven-haired beauty?" Garcia asked.

"Five months," she answered looking down.

"Why didn't you contact us earlier?"

She kicked her feet and answered, "I was too ashamed."

"Of what, sweetie?"

She looked down with tears in her eyes but decided to tell them. They might as well know. They were her family after all. She shuffled her feet and answered, "There was no job. Clyde Easter tricked me into going to London. He tried to make me his girlfriend and when I said no..." she looked down feeling more tears well up in her eyes and added stroking her bump.

"Oh sweetie," Garcia replied with tears filling her eyes while still working on Jordan's face. "We're here for you."

"Of course we are," Rossi answered patting her hand.

She smiled at them and thanked them while her boyfriend smiled too. He knew their family would be there for her. He was so happy she was back and his now. He couldn't wait for their baby to be born. He would bring Emily back to the woman she once was. He just loved her so much.

After he'd changed he sat besides her taking her hand into his and asked, "So where have you been staying? I'll take you and Jordan home."

"At my brother's," she answered. "But what about the case?"

"They can handle up ending it, right Dave?" he asked his best friend hopefully.

"Sure," he answered smiling at her. "You look tired, dear, and well Aaron you've had a long and emotional day. We'll tie up loose ends. Just take her home."

He nodded and had to admit she did look tired. "Aaron?" she asked leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yes Em," he answered kissing her hair.

"I'm not ready to move in yet. I just feel too pregnant to deal with all the hassle of moving yet. Can we wait until the baby's born? I've already moved twice in the last six months."

"I understand and sure," he smiled kissing her temple. "Can I take you out on dates?"

"Aaron, you're my boyfriend...if you didn't take me on dates I'd be a little hurt."

"I'm your boyfriend?"

"Well I should hope so since you're adopting my baby."

He smiled and kissed her hair. "I'd love to be your boyfriend."

She smiled and kissed him back. "I'd love to be your girlfriend."

He smiled and kissed her on the lips. She joined in and soon they were running their fingers through each other's hair again. They were so happy to finally be a couple and preparing to be a family.

"Auntie Emily, how do I look?" Jordan asked turning around to face them with his face painted like Binko.

"You look fantastic, Jordan," she smiled at him.

"Thanks, Auntie Em," he smiled back.

"Are you two ready to go home?" Aaron asked.

Emily looked at Jordan and he nodded thanking Garcia for painting his face like Binko. Aaron was taken aback that the two boys had loved Binko so much that they wanted to look like him. Maybe it hadn't been all that bad but he wasn't quitting the BAU for the circus anytime soon. That just wasn't who he was.

There was suddenly a knock on the door so Aaron answered it to find Johnson on his doorstep. He came in and offered him his hand.

"Thank you for saving my life, Agent Hotchner. I'm sorry if you suffered any indignity tonight," he said.

"No indignity suffered," he smiled patting the boys' backs. "Just doing my job."

Johnson smiled down at the little boys' faces. It was adorable that they had made their faces up like Agent Hotchner had had. Were they his sons?

"Your sons look adorable," he smiled.

"Thank you," he answered not bothering to correct him. It was too complicated to explain Jordan was his brand new heavily pregnant girlfriend's nephew. It was too long a story to tell.

Johnson left and Jordan looked confused. "He said I was your son and you didn't say no," he said.

He crouched down by the boy who was obviously younger than his own son. "It was just too difficult and long to explain you're my new girlfriend's nephew and I just want to get your auntie home quickly as she's really tired."

He nodded and hugged him. Aaron smiled happy Jordan liked him already and hugged him back. He hoped they'd always be close. He liked the boy already. It was obvious he was close to Emily as he'd been defensive of her.

"Let's take your aunt home, sport," he said. He nodded and they left for her car. She led them holding Jordan's hand while Aaron held his son's. When they got to her car he opened the door for Emily while Jack opened the door for Jordan and they all climbed in. Aaron then climbed into the driver's seat.


	7. Tummy Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's sick

Tummy Bug

Emily navigated Aaron to her brother's house where she'd been living for the last five months. He was impressed that it was in a well-to-do area but it didn't surprise him. The Prentiss' had always had money and she'd told him her brother was a top executive for an accountancy firm.

He looked back to see his son looked positively green. He was concerned was he going to be sick again. He'd been sick since yesterday when Jessica had picked him up from school early.

"Well I guess you're home now," he announced.

Emily nodded and thanked him saying, "Come on, Jordan."

Aaron put his hand on her arm so she looked at him. "Can we use your bathroom?" he asked pointing with his head at Jack. "He's been sick since yesterday."

"Sure," she smiled at them feeling sorry for the boy. She'd always loved him almost like a son and now he'd gone down with a tummy bug. Poor baby!

"Daddy, I don't feel well," Jack whined.

"I know, buddy," he answered. "Emily said we could use the bathroom."

He nodded and after Aaron got out and let him out he ran down the pathway. Emily let them in and told him where the toilet was so Jack ran there and Aaron followed while her brother looked confused.

"Tom, I'm sorry that was Aaron Hotchner and his son, Jack...We bumped into them at the circus...Poor kid's not very well," she informed him.

He nodded while Jordan asked, "How do I look, daddy?"

"You look great, son," he smiled ruffling his four year old's hair. He smiled back up at him while Emily went to the bathroom to see how Jack and Aaron were.

She gently opened the bathroom door to see Jack had been sick but Aaron had flushed the toilet. It was obvious by the way he was wiping round Jack's mouth that he had thrown up. Some of the make-up had rubbed off his face so he asked him if he wanted to wipe the rest of.

He shook his head with tears in his eyes. He was really upset that it had been wiped off. Seeing how upset Jack was Emily got an idea.


	8. Repairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley fixes Jack's face paint

Repairs

"Aaron, can I suggest something?" she asked.

"Sure," he answered praying for something to stop his son's tears.

"Ashley's a make-up artist..." Seeing him look confused she added, "My sister-in-law. She has some of her make-up here that she uses on Jordan sometimes. She could give Jack a touch-up."

"Would you like that, Jack?" Aaron asked looking at his son.

He nodded so she went off to find her sister-in-law. When she did she explained and she agreed smiling. So she was going to finally be meeting the elusive Aaron Hotchner and his six year old son. She got her make-up kit and headed to the bathroom.

When she got there she smiled at the Hotchners and Aaron let her crouch down in front of Jack.

"I presume you must be Jack," she smiled at him.

He nodded trying to recover his tears. Dad had let him know she was going to fix his clown make-up. Tears weren't going to help him stay looking like Binko. Here she was to help him.

She got her stuff out and set them up on the toilet after closing the lid. She made the repairs saying, "So you're the great and wonderful Aaron Hotchner Em's been talking about?" Emily blushed and he smiled up at her. So she'd told her family about him, had she? How long had she liked him? From the sounds of it and her blush she had a crush on him. Had they really been hiding their feelings from each other?

"I am Aaron Hotchner but I don't know about great and wonderful," he answered.

"You're the best dad ever," Jack defended.

"I think you are," Emily added playing with his hair.

He smiled up at her and kissed her hand. He couldn't believe his luck that he had his Emily now. They were really a couple and expecting a baby. It wasn't a dream. He stroked her bump smiling; their child. Ashley looked over smiling to see her sister-in-law so happy. It was about time and it was clear she'd found a man who loved her just as much as she did him. It was also obvious he was taking on the baby too.

When she'd finished she put away her face paints.

"Done," she smiled at the young boy.

He smiled back and hugged her. "Thank you, Mrs Prentiss," he said sweetly.

She was touched by how polite the young boy was. "Anytime, young man," she beamed back.

He smiled right back and yawned. It was obvious he was tired and it was time he got put to bed but Aaron had driven Emily's car home. She looked at Ashley and she nodded leaving to ask her husband if he could give them a lift home.


	9. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron takes Jack home

Goodnight

Aaron meanwhile picked up his sleepy son and Emily kissed his cheek and ruffled his son's hair. She hoped after the baby was born they'd all be living together. She didn't want to be in her brother's hair for too long. They'd always been close but she didn't want to depend on him for the rest of her life. She wanted to live with her man but she just couldn't handle it right now so far along in her pregnancy.

"My brother will drive you home," she informed them.

"Thanks Em," he smiled back at her kissing her cheek which she happily returned. Jack just smiled at her sleepily as she ruffled his hair again. They'd gotten along so well that she had no doubt that he loved her as much as she did him.

They then left the bathroom and went downstairs. Tom came up to them while Ashley led Jordan to the stairs on his way to bed.

"Mummy, I want to say goodnight to Jack and his dad," Jordan said.

"Its fine, buddy," she smiled kissing his hair. "Go ahead."

"Night Jack," he smiled up at his sleepy older friend.

"Night Jordan," he smiled back sleepily.

"I hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks," they both smiled at him. Aaron was quickly falling for his girlfriend's sweet nephew.

"Night Mr Hotchner," Jordan smiled up at him.

"Night Jordan and please call me, Aaron," he smiled down at him.

"Thank you for the ride home, Mr Hotchner."

"Anytime, sport," he answered ruffling his hair.

"Please don't leave, Auntie Em. I like you."

"I won't, I love her very very much," he smiled at her while both their eyes shone. Tom could see how much they loved each other but he still wanted to check his intentions towards his little sister. He wanted to make sure he'd treat her right. "I like you too, Jordan," he smiled down at him.

He smiled back up at him then Ashley took him to bed after saying goodnight herself.

"Well we'd better get going," Tom said.

Aaron nodded in agreement. Jack was almost asleep now and he was beginning to feel tired himself.

Emily kissed his cheek and Jack's forehead wishing them a goodnight. Aaron kissed her back and Jack just smiled.

"Thank you, Aaron," she smiled, "for everything."

"I love you, Em," he smiled back hoping she knew he'd do absolutely anything for her.

"I love you too, Aaron," she smiled tracing her hand down his face.

Tom coughed and they turned to him nodding. Aaron followed Tom while Emily excused herself saying she was going to bed. They wished her a goodnight and she climbed the stairs to her bed. She was going to have sweet dreams tonight. She was Aaron's girl now and he was so dreamy.


	10. Grilling Aaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom grills Aaron

Grilling Aaron

They'd just got in the car and on their way when Tom added, "So what are your intentions towards my sister?"

"I love her," Aaron answered taken aback. "I've loved her for a long time."

"You know she's five months pregnant?"

"Yes and I've already agreed to adopt the child when it's born. I know it hasn't even been a day but I already count the child mine and I'm looking forward to becoming a father again."

He looked back to see if Jack had fallen asleep and seeing he had he asked, "You know she was raped by her old boss?"

He sighed understanding the problem. He probably knew she used to work for him. "Mr Prentiss, I know I'm another old boss but I care about her and the child. All I wish is the child was mine but I am more than willing to take it on as my own. I will treat her as the queen I feel she is and I will do my best to protect both her and the baby from him. I love Emily and I am lost without her."

Tom could see he meant every word but the protective older brother in him still managed to say, "If you ever hurt her..."

"You'll hurt me," Aaron finished. "Understood?"

"So the boy's mother?"

"She's not in the picture..."

"Oh..." He was surprised. What kind of mother wouldn't want to be in their son's life?

"She was killed two years ago," Aaron answered looking down at the dashboard. Part of him, no matter how irrational, still felt guilty over Haley's death. If only he'd got there sooner.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Its fine, she died saving Jack..." He smiled back at the little boy sleeping in the back seat. He was so glad he hadn't lost him. It would have killed him if he had.

"There's nothing like a mother's love."

"True. Emily will make one amazing mother."

"That she will. She's so great with Jordan and I bet she is with your kid too."

"Yes she is," he smiled thinking of all the times Emily had spent with Jack.

"You worked for mother once, didn't you?"

"Yes I security detailed her staff."

They carried on talking about Emily and other things while Aaron navigated him to his apartment. When he saw he lived in an apartment block Tom raised an eyebrow.

"I know," Aaron defended. "I'll be looking for a house soon. Going to need more space for the baby."

"Yes, you are. Ashley and I did when India was on her way..." When Aaron looked confused Tom added, "My six month old daughter."

He smiled realising the little girl must have been in her cot when they dropped off Emily and Jordan. "Thanks for the ride," he smiled back.

"You can call me Tom," her brother smiled.

"Thanks Tom."

He got out and opened the back door and picked up his sleeping son. He then headed back to his apartment carrying his young son as he slept on his shoulder. He knew he couldn't go to bed with his face paint on but neither did he want to upset him again or even wake him.


	11. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron puts Jack to bed

Bedtime

When he reached the apartment he took his son to his bedroom. In there he woke him up to get him ready for bed. He told him to brush his teeth so he did coming back with his face still painted so Aaron sighed and got down by him.

"Jack, we're going to have to wipe off the face paint," he said gently.

"But why? I want to keep it. Why daddy?" he answered vulnerably.

"If you keep it on overnight, buddy, it will get itchy and you don't want to scratch all night, do you?" He shook his head looking at the floor. Aaron cupped his chin and lifting his head answered, "We can always get your face painted again..." He nodded. "And you my little g-man need a lot of sleep."

He nodded and Aaron went to get a flannel. He wiped the make-up off his little face and then put it in the laundry.

"Daddy, there's some make-up on your suit," he said guiltily.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just put it in the laundry basket and wear a new one tomorrow."

He smiled up at him sleepily. Jack clamed into bed and Aaron tucked him in. He stroked his hair off his forehead and kissed it. Jack was quickly off to dreamland. He smiled and went off to bed himself. Life was looking up finally. He was in a relationship with Emily and they were having a baby. Jack would be better in a few days and he was.


	12. Telling the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron tells the team about him and Emily

Telling the Team

A week later he was off on his way home from a case. He'd been in Boston and called his girlfriend and son each night to check on him. He'd missed them like crazy and couldn't wait to see them again especially Emily. This case had spoiled their date as he'd had to cancel it due to being out of State.

He phoned up his girlfriend as he was already thinking about taking her out tomorrow night. He wanted to take her somewhere where she could feel special. He always wanted her to feel special. She deserved it.

"Hey Em," he smiled, "it's me."

"Hey honey," she smiled back.

"I've missed you...I love you and can't wait to see you when I get back home...We're on the jet heading home...no only Penelope and Dave still know...aw but you're my favourite secret...I know they're our family but it's only been a week...If it means that much to you I will...How's the baby?...Of course I will...Em, are you free tomorrow night?...I was just thinking maybe we might go somewhere...maybe..." he looked up to see the team looking at him with utmost curiosity. "I'd better go...can't wait to see you and our baby...Bye darling." He ended the call and looked up at them readying himself for their questions.

"So who's Em?" JJ smiled.

"Emily," he smiled softly.

"Emily?" Reid asked confused. When had Emily come back to America? When had Hotch and Emily got together? A baby?

"Yes Emily," Rossi smiled. "She was at the circus last week..."

Hotch nodded and Morgan asked, "The baby?"

He kicked his feet and looked down at the floor then back up at them. He inhaled a deep breath and said, "Alright, Emily wants you all to know the full truth...There was no job in London. Clyde Easter tricked her into going to London and tried to make her his girlfriend for a month. When she refused he cornered her and..." He took a gulp trying to calm his anger. "Raped her. She moved back to America and in with her brother five months ago.

"Five months ago?" JJ asked hurt.

"She was too ashamed to face us she said..." though it was a little self-conscious he wondered if in truth she'd been too afraid to face him, the man she loves. Too afraid he'd turn her away and break her heart. He still felt guilty over what he'd done last week but she knew he loved her and wanted the baby.

"Oh Emily," JJ sighed.

"Surely she must know we're here for her," Morgan added trying to keep his anger in control. How could Easter have done this to her? He wanted to rip him apart for the way he'd made his best friend feel and hurting her.

"I believe she does now," Hotch answered.

"So when can we see her again?" Reid asked.

"I'll clear it with her first but how does this weekend sound..."

They nodded and answered, "Sounds great."

"Just don't mention what happened. She just wants to start afresh."

They nodded in understanding. It couldn't have been easy for her to come about what had gone on in London. Emily had always been a strong, independent fighter and now Clyde Easter had taken that from her. They'd help her move on. They were glad Emily and Aaron were now together though. It was clear they needed each other.


	13. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Emily's first date

First Date

The next night he went to Tom and Ashley's in his best suit with a nice red shirt. He made sure to pick up some roses on his way so she'd feel incredibly special. Any little thing he could do for her he would.

She was in her room getting ready for her first date with Ashley's help. She'd rummaged through her wardrobe to find her best red maternity dress. She just wanted to look her best for Aaron. Ashley was dealing with her hair and decided it should flow over her shoulders in neat curls.

She smiled in the mirror as she'd never felt so beautiful. She couldn't believe she and Aaron were going on their first date now. She'd been so disappointed when they had to cancel the date she'd almost jumped for joy when he called her up yesterday to ask her out on another date.

There was a knock on the door and Tom answered. Aaron felt a little awkward and put his roses down. He'd really hoped Emily would be the one to answer the door. Now he felt a little uncomfortable having presented the roses to Tom accidentally instead.

"Why thank you?" Tom smiled. "Nice roses."

"Erm they're for Emily," he answered uncomfortably.

"More's the pity," he teased.

Ashley came up and smiled at him. "Tom, leave him alone..." She then turned to Aaron and smiled, "Hey Aaron, she'll be down in a sec."

"Thanks Ashley," he smiled at her running his hand through his hair. He hadn't been on a date for so long he was nervous but he knew Emily owned his heart completely.

Suddenly Tom coughed and they turned to face the stairs. The breath caught in Aaron's throat as he saw Emily come down the stairs looking the most beautiful he'd ever seen her. She smiled back down at him seeing how she'd taken his breath away and felt almost like a giddy teenager again. He looked amazing.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs he managed to gather his wits together and presented her with the flowers. She beamed when she saw them and took them smelling them.

"Thanks Aaron, this is so sweet of you," she smiled up at him.

"You deserve it," he smiled at her tucking a hair behind her ear.

Ashley cuddled up to Tom smiling at the new couple. They looked so loved up it was cute. He was so happy to see his sister so happy with a man who would obviously treat her right. Roses on a first date were pretty romantic though a little old-fashioned. The boy was doing well.

"I'll take these and put them in a vase for you, Em," Ashley smiled.

"Thanks Ash," she smiled back handing the roses over.

Tom handed Aaron Emily's coat and Aaron helped her into it while she smiled that he was such a gentleman. She kissed his cheek and then they said goodbye to her brother and sister-in-law.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked.

"If I told you that would ruin the surprise," he smiled back pulling her closer to him.

When they reached the car he opened the passenger door and helped her in then got in himself. He drove her into town to a newly-opened swanky restaurant and she smiled at him with excitement written all over her face. He hoped he would always make her smile. He loved her so much.

He escorted her inside and told them he had a reservation. He'd made it on the jet after telling the team about them. He just wanted everything to be perfect for her after all she'd gone through.

They were soon led to their table and he pulled her chair out for her. She sat down smiling at him as he sat in the seat opposite. He called the waiter over and soon they were ordering their food. He ordered a medium rare steak while she ordered the chicken.

They ate it talking about the old happy times they shared and their hopes for the future with the two children. They hoped they'd have even more kids in the future. They just wanted to be one big happy family. A family they both deserved.

"So what do you plan to do for a living? I can't imagine you sitting back and just being a housewife and mother?" he smiled.

"I have been contemplating private tutoring," she smiled.

"In what?" he asked curious.

"I was thinking languages; it is my speciality," she smiled looking him in the eyes.

"I'll drink to that," he smiled toasting his glass. She lifted her glass and clinked it.

When it came time for pudding he asked, "Do you want any pudding?" when he saw her eyes bulge out of her head he laughed and added, "I'll take that as a yes then." She nodded her head wildly and put his hand over hers. "We'll get some. Baby needs to eat too, right?" she nodded looking down. "You know you're beautiful, Emily."

"Thanks Aaron," she smiled gently at him

"Chocolate fudge cake?"

She nodded, "you know me well."

"I guess I do."

They both ordered dessert. He did so she wouldn't feel alone. He got himself a treacle sponge and a chocolate fudge cake for her.

All too soon the meal was over ad he was picking up the bill. He helped her back into her coat and took her to his car. He drove her back to her brother's.

When he parked she asked, "Would you like to come in for a coffee?"

"I don't know..." he answered nervously. "Jack..."

"Aaron, I only asked you if you'd like a cup of coffee not if you want to stay the night. You know I won't take his father from him..."

He nodded. "Sure."

She smiled back and he got himself out of the car then helped her out. They went up the pathway and she gave him her key to let them in. He did so then spied a little boy on the stairs.


	14. Weekend Plans

Weekend Plans

"Em," he said quietly nudging her to look at the stairs. When she saw her nephew she smiled wildly and ran up to him. "Careful," Aaron shouted after her.

"Jordan Oliver Prentiss," she said tickling him. "Isn't it your bedtime?"

"I wanted to see Mr Hotchner," he answered trying hard not to giggle.

She smiled down at his affection for her boyfriend and whispered, "I think it's time to call him Uncle Aaron." He looked up at her with wide eyes and she nodded smiling, "He's my boyfriend and not going anywhere."

He smiled wildly and ran down the stairs while Emily leant against the wall to Aaron. He ran into Aaron's open arms shouting, "Uncle Aaron."

Aaron smiled tenderly up at his girlfriend touched she'd got him to call him uncle. He hugged the boy and lifted him up kissing his cheek saying, "Hey Jordan."

"How's Jack?"

"He's better, thanks."

"When can I next see him?"

"I've got to ask your Auntie Em and mum and dad but how about a picnic this weekend with my team and Jack?" He nodded smiling. "There's also another little boy there called Henry."

"I want to meet him."

"It's up to your parents."

He nodded and Aaron put him down. He then ran to his parents while Emily and Aaron followed. They smiled to see Aaron had come in with her. Jordan looked excited about something.

"What's up?" they smiled at them.

"I was wondering if you were all free on Saturday."

"Why? What have you got in mind?"

"I was wondering if we'd all get together and have a family picnic with my team. They really want to see Emily again and I think it would be nice for Jack and Jordan to spend some more time together."

"That sounds like a great idea. We'd love to, Aaron."

He smiled and Emily handed him the coffee she'd made him while he was presenting the idea. Luckily from all the time they'd worked together she knew just how he liked it. He smiled thanking her while Ashley took her son to bed after he'd said goodnight to them all. They all smiled and wished him sweet dreams.

Soon after Aaron made his goodnight and left after kissing his girlfriend. She soon went to bed herself. She couldn't wait to move in with him after the baby was born. She was so happy he was hers now.


	15. Family Picnic

Family Picnic

On Saturday they all went to meet the team at the local park. Charlotte was put in her pushchair and Ashley pushed her with Jordan's help. Jordan absolutely loved being a big brother and couldn't wait to be a cousin. He hoped he'd get to see it lots. He hoped he'd get to see Jack a lot too. He loved him like a best friend already.

When they got there they found Aaron already setting up the picnic blanket with his son's help. They found another family sitting close by. There was a young blonde woman with her brunette husband and a young blonde boy. From Emily's description they guessed this was JJ, her husband Will and their four year old son Henry.

On another blanket nearby was a blonde woman with glasses cuddling up to a black bald guy. They guessed that was Morgan and Garcia. Emily had told them they were close. On their blanket was a young, lanky man and a much older Italian looking man with a beard. They must be Reid and Rossi.

They smiled at them nervously as they got up to greet Emily. , Jordan meanwhile ran up to Jack shouting his name. When Jack saw him he beamed and hugged him. He was so happy to see his little friend again and took him over to Henry. He knew they'd make good friends too.

Emily smiled to see them all again and gratefully accepted their hugs. She was glad there were no hard feelings despite what had happened. She was over the moon to be welcomed back into the family. She was also relieved they hadn't mentioned what had happened over in London.

JJ and Penelope both said she was absolutely glowing. The boys agreed while Aaron managed to get close to her and wrap his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. She smiled back at him and kissed his. She was so happy with him and the team were happy to see it.

"I'm going to knit baby lots of goodies," Garcia gushed. Emily smiled shyly and thanked her. She felt so blessed to have them in her life. She didn't feel like she deserved them.

She then introduced her family and let them know the other blonde boy with Jack was her nephew Jordan. She smiled at how well the young boys were getting on. She was glad Jordan had made friends with the BAU kids already. She hoped her family would be accepted into theirs, she didn't want to have to separate the two. She loved them both as much as each other.

They gushed over Charlotte as well who just smiled at them. She was a very happy, sociable baby which pleased Tom and Ashley no end. Even though she was only six months she already looked up at her brother. Emily knew she'd probably copy him as she got older.

Aaron had managed to get the blanket set up and was about to set up on a camping chair for his girlfriend when she said, "Aaron, I'd rather sit on the blanket like everyone else."

"Em, you're five months pregnant. You won't be able to easily get up off the floor," he pointed out.

"I know I'm fat," she snapped with tears in her eyes. "You don't have to point it out to everyone."

"Emily, you know I'm not calling you fat," he said gently. "You're pregnant with our beautiful child. I'm just trying to make things easy on you."

"I don't have to be wrapped in cotton wool, Aaron. I'm not going to get hurt if I sit on the blanket."

Ashley seeing how much this was upsetting Jordan said, "Come on, Emily, it is hard to get up off the floor when you're this far along in the pregnancy. Just take the seat. Aaron's only trying to help."

"Why are you ganging up on me?" she asked sitting down on the chair grumpily then promptly burst into tears. She hated hormones so much. They were driving her crazy as they were all over the place. Now she was crying in front of everyone she was so embarrassed.

Aaron wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"Hey, it's alright. It's just hormones. I understand, Emmy," he soothed.

"I'm so sorry, Aaron," she cried. "I didn't mean to be so awkward. I hate these hormones. They're driving me mad. Now I'm crying in front of everyone in a public place."

"It's alright, Emmy, it's alright," he replied stroking her hair. "We understand."

She nodded trying to recover her tears. She was so embarrassed she'd cried in front of them all. She used to be so strong until she got pregnant. Now she was trying to rebuild it all. She was just thankful she now had Aaron by her side. At least she wouldn't be a single parent.

Blake soon arrived and saw they were all there already. She felt a little uncomfortable when she saw who she presumed to be Emily sat in a chair. Emily smiled back at her trying to get up.

"Oh no, please don't get up just for me," she smiled at her. "I suppose you're Emily?"

"You suppose right," she smiled. "Alex Blake?"

"Yes," she answered smiling offering her hand. Emily shook her hand smiling. She seemed like a nice person. Aaron had also filled her in on her on their first date.

They all had a nice time and managed to get on. They all liked her family. Jordan seemed to get on really well with the boys. The sweetest sight was Aaron holding Charlotte in his arms. Emily had tears in her eyes seeing it and couldn't wait to see him holding her baby. He'd be such a great dad to the baby and Jack would be a great brother. Alex and Emily got on really well too.


	16. Pet Gift

Pet Gift

Aaron and Jack followed them after as Tom and Ashley invited them for dinner. When he got there he got out the little furry friend that he'd picked up on the way there. He'd already adopted it for his girlfriend. He couldn't wait to see her face when he handled her this little bundle of fur. He already got permission from Tom and Ashley for this pet.

"Can I hold him?" Jack asked.

"Sure buddy but remember he's Emily's," he answered ruffling his hair.

He nodded up at him while stroking her baby pet gently. He was already in love and hoped Emily would let him play with it as much as he could. He loved animals.

When they got in Aaron and Jack went up to Emily with their gift. She was sat on the sofa a little tired out from the day's events.

"Em, we've got something for you," they said.

"Ooh what?" she asked excited.

"Close your eyes," Jack instructed.

She did so and he placed the pet in her hands. "You can open them now," he added.

When she did she smiled down at the little black kitten falling in love with him instantly. He was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen. She felt tears fill her eyes and smiled back up at them both. She was so touched they'd got her a kitten.

"He's beautiful," she smiled up at them.

Jack sat down next to them excitedly. "What are you going to call him?" he asked.

"What do you think of Cairo?" she asked.

"I love it," he smiled with a big smile on his face.

"I love it too," she beamed at him and his father. "Thank you so much."

"You deserve it," Aaron smiled at her.

"Oh Aaron," she gushed.

"You do," Jack defended.

She smiled at the little boy and placed the kitten in her lap. He stroked it smiling up at her. She couldn't wait for when they'd all be a family after the birth.


	17. Sonogram

Sonogram

Two weeks later he finished work early so he could accompany Emily to her six month sonogram. She'd passed the six month mark only a few days ago. They couldn't wait to have their baby and today they'd get to know what the sex was. She hopes she was going to have a daughter. That way Hotch would have both.

When he got to the hospital he found Emily waiting for him. He sat down by her and held her hand in his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and he smiled. To everyone else they looked just like a normal couple expecting a baby. Only they knew the truth about the baby but he already considered it his own.

"Miss Prentiss," the radiologist called.

He got up and escorted her into the room. When they got in there she got onto the bed. She took her top up and they put the gel over her bump. They ran the sensor over it and soon they saw the baby on the monitor.

They held each other's hands smiling at the screen. There was their baby on the screen; their little one. They couldn't stop smiling looking at the baby that would be theirs. He already was talking with old lawyer friends about how to go about adopting the child legally. He wouldn't leave the baby fatherless or let Easter have any claim to it.

"Would you like to know the sex?" the doctor asked. They nodded smiling. "It's a girl."

"A girl," they smiled at each other. "A beautiful little girl."

"I want Jack to name her though," she smiled at him. If Jack named her it would make them even closer. It would make him feel part of all this.

He nodded. "Good idea. He'd love that. He'd feel all grown up naming his sister."

"I'm sure he will," she smiled stroking his hand.

"He loves you Emily."

"I love him too...like a son."

He smiled at that. "He loves you as a mother and can't wait for when we're all going to live together."

She smiled at him, "neither can I."

They got her sorted out and left. She got into his car and he drove them somewhere she didn't recognise. Where was he taking her? What was going on? He just smiled at the look of confusion on her face. He was determined to keep it secret till they got there. He vowed it would be a surprise.


	18. New Home

New Home

When they got there he parked just outside the house. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw it. It was a beautiful two-floored house with a front porch made out of red brick. It reminded her of her grandfather's where she used to run off to whenever she tried to escape her mother. He would always make sure she went home but the times she shared with him were her most cherished childhood memories. But he couldn't have known that.

"What is this house?" she asked. "Why are we here?"

"It's ours," he answered getting them both out.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"I bought it this weekend. Going to need space for baby..." he smiled back at her.

"Oh Aaron," she gushed hugging him. "It's perfect. It reminds me of my grandfather's house that I used to run to whenever things got too much."

"I know. Your brother told me."

"Tom? But when have you guys been alone?...Oh he wasn't going to look for new bikes..." He nodded. "No wonder he didn't come back with a bike..." They both laughed.

He led her up the pathway to see Jack, Jordan, Charlotte, Ashley and Tom on the porch. She was surprised to see them here too. What were they all doing here?

"Aaron told us to meet here after picking up Jack from school...We're looking about getting Jordan in there," Ashley explained.

"That would be a great idea. Jack could look after him there," Emily smiled. Jack beamed nodding. "I know you will, buddy," she added ruffling his hair. "You're also going to be such a great big brother."

He smiled up at her. "How's the baby? What am I getting?"

"It's a girl and she's fine," they smiled at him while he wrapped his arms around her placing his hands on her bump.

"I'm getting a sister?" he asked.

"Yes you are..." Emily smiled at him.

"Buddy," Aaron said putting his hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack looked up at him concerned. Aaron crouched down so he could look him in the eyes. "We want you to name her."

"You want me to name my sister?" he asked wide-eyed. They were going to let him name his sister. Didn't parents usually do that? It was a big responsibility. They really thought he could do it? He'd do them proud.

She nodded and smiled. "We know you'll do a great job, Jack Jack," she added.

He smiled even more.

"Shall we take them around the house?" his father asked him. Jack nodded wildly. He was so excited about their new home. They'd moved in the day before after school.

They showed them round the house and Emily fell more and more for it. It was very much like her grandfather's house. The only changes were the rooms were even more family-orientated. She could see they'd only recently moved in as there were still unopened boxes.

She could tell which Jack's room was as the toys were strewn across the floor. She smiled at how plain it was but clearly a room for a little boy. He looked a little guilty as she saw how messy it was. She smiled and ruffled his hair. He smiled back up at her.

"We're going to paint it this weekend, aren't we daddy?" he asked.

"Yes buddy, we are," he smiled back.

They then took them to the room they'd decided to make the nursery. She smiled as she saw the littler room with a cot already erected in the middle. He gave her the plans he had for the room and she smiled at him. They sounded perfect.

"Oh Aaron, its perfect," she smiled up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I thought you'd like it," he smiled back.

"I do very much."

"I'm glad," he answered kissing her temple.


	19. Nursery

Nursery

The next Sunday he took her to see the house again. The team had worked really hard that Saturday to make the nursery. They'd also painted Jack's bedroom his favourite colour, blue.

When she arrived he escorted her up to the nursery. He was anxious to show her what they'd done to the room. He loved it and thought it was perfect for their daughter. He hoped she liked it too. Jack also approved of it for his sister.

When they got there tears filled her eyes. It was just so incredibly beautiful. It had been painted lilac as the base colour. Big flowers had been painted on the walls in bright colours. The ceiling had been painted lavender. There were polished floorboards and a white sheepskin rug by the cot. The cot was an ancient white plastic cot that looked like it had been bought in the 70s.

"Oh Aaron, it's beautiful," she smiled letting tears fall down her cheeks. "It's absolutely beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. The team came round to do it with Jack and I yesterday," he answered.

"Thank them for me."

"I will. The cot's held Jack, Sean and I."

She smiled up with tears filling her eyes even more. The cot was an heirloom and he wanted to place her daughter in it too. It showed how much he thought of her as his own.

"We can change it if you want..."

"No Aaron, it's perfect. You think of her as your own," she smiled.

"Of course I do," he smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I'm adopting her so she's mine. You're my girlfriend so she's my daughter."

"Oh Aaron, you're going to be such a great father to her."

"You'll be a great mum."

"You think so?"

"I know so. I see it with the way you are with Jack, Jordan and Charlotte."

"Thanks Aaron."

"I mean it," he smiled kissing her left temple.

They spent the next three months going baby shopping with Jack. They bought clothes, teddy bears, baby toys, books and other things they'd need for the little girl. As it got closer and closer to the birth they got more and more excited about it. Jack even drew pictures for his baby sister. It touched them both that he was so excited.


	20. Birth

Birth

She was at home when she felt constant pains ripping through her body. They came and went every few minutes. When her waters broke Ashley saw and she bundled her into a car with Tom and Jordan paging Aaron the baby was on its way. Tom assured her everything was going to be alright while Jordan looked a little concerned. She tried to give him a reassuring smile.

When they got to the hospital they rushed to the maternity room. She waited there for Aaron nervously. It was finally happening. She was finally having her baby. By the end of the day she'd be a mother. She couldn't wait for Aaron to get here. The sooner he was here the less nervous she'd feel.

When he arrived he went to the reception then rushed to her. "Aaron," she called when she saw him and he ran up to her taking her hand.

"I'm here, Emmy, it's going to be ok," he answered holding her hand stroking the skin with his thumb. "You can do this."

"Aaron, I'm scared," she answered vulnerably.

"I know but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. I love you," he added kissing her cheek. "I love you so much and no matter what anyone says this is our baby. Not just your baby our baby. I've got all the adoption papers sorted out. As soon as she's born all I have to do is sign and I'm her father."

"Oh Aaron. What would I do without you?"

"You'd get by," he smiled. "You'd still have Tom and Ashley."

"I'd still want you though...I always wanted you. I just didn't think I was good enough for you."

"Don't talk like that. You're perfect."

"No-one's perfect, Aaron."

"Well I think you are."

"I think you are."

He claimed her lips for his and she joined in but soon withdrew clutching her stomach as another contraction ripped through her. He held her hand even tighter.

"You're getting a little impatient, aren't you little one?" he said to the bump.

Emily clutched her stomach again and answered, "I think she is."

The midwife then came in and declared her dilated enough to give birth. She was relieved though she knew the hardest part lay just before her. She would soon push out her daughter into the world.

They were quickly taken to the birthing room. There he held her hand as she felt the first push. Every time she felt the pain of pushing her daughter out she squeezed his hand. Each effort made her hotter while he brushed the sweaty hair off her forehead kissing her temple.

She grabbed his collar with her free hand and exclaimed, "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him."

"I know I hate him too," he answered brushing the hair off her face.

"Aaron, please take this pain away from me."

"If I could I would but it'll be all over soon. You can do this, Emily. I know you can. Remember at the end of this you'll have a beautiful baby girl who'll make it all worth it."

"I will, won't I?" she smiled with tears in her eyes pushing again.

"Yes you will, my love," he added kissing her temple.

Sometime later she heard her newborn baby's healthy cries and fell back closing her eyes. She was so tired out from having just given birth to their little girl. It had taken all her effort to push her out. He looked at her concerned.

"She's only sleeping, Mr Hotchner," she said. He nodded. "Would you like to hold your daughter?" he smiled and nodded.

They gave her to him and he fell for her completely. She was the most beautiful baby girl he'd ever seen. She had dark eyes and dark hairs just like her mother. He was so glad she looked so much like her mother than her father. She smiled up at him and made sweet little noises. He just couldn't stop smiling at her.

She woke up in the maternity room to see Aaron sitting on the bed cradling their baby. He looked so sweet she smiled at them both.

"Aaron," she said gently.

"Hey Emily," he smiled at her turning towards her carefully holding their little girl.

"Did we have a girl?"

"Yes we did," he smiled back down at her. "Would you like to hold her?"

She nodded smiling, "of course I would."

He smiled back and gave her their baby girl. Emily smiled down at her falling in love with her instantly. She was just so beautiful. She made everything she'd gone through worth it. The last nine months had been a rollercoaster and now she had all she ever wanted. She had her own child and the man of her dreams giving her a wonderful stepson.

"She's perfect," she smiled at him.

"I know," he smiled back at them. They looked so beautiful together; mother and daughter. It was the sweetest image he'd ever seen. Emily finally had the child she'd always wanted. She was his and very soon he would sign the papers so the baby would also be his. His family was complete.

"Can I get Jack?" he asked. "He really wants to meet his sister."

"Of course," she smiled at him. "This little one needs a name," she added looking down and stroking her baby head.

"Of course she does," he answered kissing her little forehead. "I'll just go get him." she smiled at him as he left to get his son. She gazed at her smiling. She couldn't quite believe she was here. She was really a mother.


	21. Visits

Visits

Soon Jack and Aaron came back in. Jack ran up smiling excitedly to see his baby sister at last. He couldn't believe she was here now. He was really a big brother. He wasn't on his own anymore. Now he had a little sister to protect. He smiled down at her and she smiled back. She was so beautiful.

"She's beautiful," he smiled.

"Yes she is," they smiled at him.

"So what are we going to call her, buddy?" Aaron asked sitting him on his lap. "It's all up to you."

"Poppy," he answered quietly looking down unsure.

"That's a beautiful name," they smiled. "Poppy for remembrance." He smiled at them. "Have you got a middle name for her?" he nodded excitedly. "What then?"

"Violet," he smiled.

"Poppy Violet? All flowers?"

He nodded looking down. "She's as pretty as a flower..."

"Yes she is. Poppy Violet she is then."

He beamed. "Poppy Violet Hotchner."

"Of course."

He beamed and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Poppy. I'm your big brother. I'm going to protect you. Daddy might go away sometimes but that's only to fight the monsters. He's a hero really."

Aaron and Emily smiled down at their son and daughter. "Adopt him," he whispered. "Haley will always be his mother and I'll make sure he remembers her but will you adopt him? He loves you as a mother and I know you love him like a son."

"If he wants me to I will," she smiled at him.

"Jack," he asked gently.

"Yes daddy," he answered looking up at him.

"Would you like Emily to become your mummy?"

"Are you going to get married?"

She smiled at him and he nodded. "We'd like to in the future but you know how I'm adopting Poppy?" he nodded. "Would you like Emily to adopt you and be legally your mummy?"

"You'll still be my daddy, right?" he asked unsure.

He smiled knowing it was a difficult subject to explain. "Of course I will. I'll always be your daddy, buddy, like Emily will always be Poppy's mummy."

"Ok then as long as you and Emily get married," he smiled cheekily.

She smiled at him and placed her hand over Aaron's. "We'll get married when Poppy's older," she smiled. He nodded and kissed her temple. He was relieved that Emily saw a future with him and wanted to be his wife. He certainly wanted her to be.

"Ok I want Emily to be my mummy. Will I forget my real mummy though?" he asked vulnerably.

"We'll never let that happen," Aaron answered.

Emily smiled shaking her head, "Never."

He smiled at them. "I'd love it very much."

"Thanks buddy," Emily smiled kissing his hair.

"I love you, mummy."

She beamed, "I love you too, son."

Garcia popped her head round the door saying, "Mummy? Isn't she a little too young to call you mummy yet?" she teased.

"That was Jack. We're adopting each other's children," Emily smiled.

"That's fantastic news," Rossi grinned rubbing his hands together standing in the doorway. "So when's the wedding?"

"When Poppy's older," Aaron smiled.

"What a beautiful name," JJ added poking her head round too.

"Come in. Don't loiter around the doorway," Emil y beamed. "She's eager to meet you too," she smiled down at her little girl who was making sweet little noises. Emily was surprised she hadn't even fallen asleep yet. The little one must be getting tired she thought.

The rest of the team crowded around to see little Poppy Violet Hotchner. They smiled down falling for her immediately. She was such a sweet, little baby. She was passed round till she'd finally fallen asleep and was put in the cot next to her bed. She happily slept away making a purring noise.

"I almost feel like calling her kitten," Emily smiled. They laughed trying to keep as quiet as possible so she could keep purring away.

"No, she's Poppy Violet Hotchner," Jack defended.

"I mean as a nickname, kiddo," Emily added ruffling his hair. He smiled at her. "She's always be Poppy Violet. It's a beautiful name."

"And excellently chosen, buddy," Aaron added.

He smiled at him so proud to have named his little sister. He was so happy their parents liked the name too. The rest of the team told him how great a name it was and he smiled up at them. He was excited that people knew he'd named her. He felt all grown up that he had.

Shortly after the team left ASHLEY and Tom came in with their kids. They came in and smiled at the little girl.

"We didn't want to overwhelm her," they explained

"We appreciate it," they smiled back.

"She's absolutely gorgeous, Em," Ashley smiled.

"Thanks," she smiled back.

"The wee little nipper looks tuckered out," Tom added. "But she is a beauty like you sis."

"Oh Tom, thanks," Emily replied blushing.

"You are beautiful, Emily," Aaron smiled at her, "so is Poppy."

"Oh Aaron, you're beautiful."

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead then she kissed his cheek. They wouldn't kiss in front of the children in case the boys squealed. If they squealed it could wake up their sleeping baby and then that would be a whole new kettle of fish as she screamed her head off at being woken up.

"What's her name?" Jordan asked.

"Poppy," Jack smiled proudly. "Poppy Violet Hotchner. I named her."

"It's a beautiful name," they smiled at him. He beamed back the proud big brother he was.

That night they helped Aaron and Jack move Emily's stuff into the house. She'd move in the next day along with Poppy. It had been planned from the moment they got the house. There was nowhere for Poppy to go at her brother's house. She knew that Ashley would be on hand though to help her. She was glad of the help.

That night she sat on the edge of the bed watching her daughter sleep. She felt like she was in a dream. She had her own family at last. She was a mother of two and would eventually be a wife. This was like straight out of a fairytale. She had to pinch herself this was actually happening.

She couldn't stop smiling at her little girl. "Poppy, thank you. Thank you so much. If I hadn't fallen pregnant with you I wouldn't have all this. I wouldn't have you, my little miracle. You've also brought me Aaron and Jack. Thank you, my little darling," she smiled on the verge of tears. She kissed her forehead and she murmured in response. She stroked a finger down the soft skin of her cheek. She was perfect.


	22. Going Home

Going Home

The next morning Aaron and Jack went round to pick them up. They found Emily sat on the bed with her overnight bag. Poppy was still in her cot. Jack went over to see her first. When she saw her big brother she smiled a huge smile up at him and held out her hands.

"She knows who I am," he smiled.

"Yes she does," they smiled at them.

He beamed back then Aaron turned to Emily. "You girls ready to go home?" he asked.

"Yes we are," she smiled at him.

"Good," he smiled back brushing a hair off her face and tucking it behind her ear. He kissed her temple then picked up their daughter. He held her carefully in his arms and carried her out after kissing her forehead. Emily and Jack followed to the car.

When they got there Aaron helped them both in. He placed Poppy gently in her baby car seat. He strapped her in while the others did up their seatbelts. He then climbed into the driver's seat and belted himself in. He then drove them home.

Jack sat right next to Poppy. He held her hand and stroked her soft thin hairs while she smiled at him. He also tickled her while she giggled. Her laughter was the sweetest sound to their parents' ears. Emily smiled back at them while Aaron smiled in the mirror. Jack smiled back at them then turned back to his sister.

"I love you, Poppy," he smiled kissing her cheek touching Emily's heart. She was so glad he accepted her as his sister. She'd been a little worried before as he'd always been an only child. She smiled back at him.

When they got home she was sleeping again so they took her to her cot.

"Can I hold her?" Jack asked.

"Of course," they smiled, "but be careful."

"I promise I will."

"We trust you, buddy."

He beamed up at them as they placed his sister in his arms and he copied how they'd held her. He went upstairs first gingerly while they followed. She was a little heavy but he held her as tightly and carefully as he could. He was proud of himself when he reached the nursery and hadn't had to pass her over to their parents.

If she'd ever felt too heavy for him he'd have handed her over. He wouldn't hurt his little sister for the world. He wouldn't let anyone else hurt her either. He'd protect her with all he had in him.

When they got to the cot he handed her over to their dad and Aaron placed her in the cot. Emily pulled the blanker up to her chin and tucked her in. They stroked her head each wishing her a good sleep. They smiled at him as Jack called her his sweet little princess. It was so sweet.


	23. First Words and Proposals

First Words and Proposals

Eight months later they were watching her kick her legs on the special baby play mat. They heard the door go and she smiled saying, "Dad." Emily couldn't believe her ears. Had her little girl really said dad?

She picked her up while she was giggling and went to greet her partner home. He'd been away on a case all week and she'd missed him. It was getting easier each case they got but she hoped there wouldn't be a day where she wouldn't miss him while he was away and most of all lose him. She prayed he came home safely after each case.

Jack followed her out and when they saw Aaron ran up to him shouting, "Daddy."

He smiled and opened his arms out for him which he ran into. He kissed his hair and smiled, "Hey buddy, I missed you too."

"Dad," Poppy said opening her arms out for him. He smiled with tears in his eyes. He could tell from Emily's face that it was Poppy's first word and had only started saying it today.

He carefully took her off her mother and held her close kissing her head. She smiled up at him a wide smile and he smiled back. "I love you too, sweetheart," he added.

Emily added, "I'm so glad you're home."

"I'm so glad to be home," he answered kissing her cheek which she returned.

That night they were sat on their bed when he took a box out of his briefcase. It was a small jewellery box which he presented to her.

"Go on, open it," he smiled.

She opened it and it took her breath away. There was a white gold ring with a ruby surrounded by diamonds. "Oh Aaron, it's so beautiful," she smiled with tears in her eyes.

He took the ring out and put it on her finger. "Emily, you're my life and my life. I'm lost without you and I don't want to see my life without you. Will you give me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked.

"Yes, oh yes, Aaron," she beamed hugging him. "Yes, I'll be your wife. I love you, I love you so much."

She launched her lips onto his and they kissed with their hands in each other's hair. They couldn't believe they were going to get married. They had two beautiful children now they were getting married. Life was really looking up.


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

She was at her brother's waking up on what she hoped would be the best day of her life. She couldn't believe she was finally getting married. She smiled looking over to see her eighteen month old daughter sleeping next to her.

She stroked her hair and she woke up smiling. "Mama," she smiled.

"Good morning, kitten," she smiled back.

"Marry," she beamed.

"Yes, daddy and I will be getting married today." She beamed at her. "Shall we go down and get some breakfast?" she nodded with a big smile on her face causing Emily to smile back.

She got out of bed and picked up her daughter taking them downstairs. When they reached the bottom of the stairs she put her down and took her hand. She'd begun to walk on her own in the last few weeks. They were going to let her walk down the aisle and not be carried. Jack would walk down the aisle with her holding hands. Jack was going to be ring bearer while Poppy would be flower girl.

When they got there they met with the others.

"How are you feeling?" Ashley asked.

"Nervous," Emily admitted helping Poppy onto the stool.

"That's normal," she smiled.

Back home Jack ran up and onto their bed excitedly. He couldn't believe mummy and daddy were getting married today. Aaron woke up feeling groggy and like it was far too early to be awake.

"Uncle Dave's here," Jack beamed at him.

"What time is it?" he asked reaching for his alarm clock. "Woh," he added seeing it was 9am. They were getting married in an hour.

"Time to get up, sleepyhead," Jack smiled at him cheekily. "It's your wedding day." He smiled back at him and tickled him while Jack tried to get him to stop. "Daddy, Uncle Dave's downstairs," he reminded kicking his legs wildly.

"Glad to see you're finally up, Aaron," they heard Dave's voice from the doorway. He looked up at him and smiled. "Forgot it was your wedding day?" he teased. In response he got hit by a pillow. He just laughed and answered, "Alright, alright."

"Dave, can you take Jack downstairs and let me get up?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," his best friend smiled back at him ushering his son out.

JJ and Garcia had come over to change into their bridesmaids dresses. They all changed into their dresses then Emily sat down to have her hair done. The girls came behind her to do it for her. They decided to put her hair in delicate curls cascading over her shoulders. They put flower hairclips in her hair. They then fixed her veil on with a large hair comb.

"You look amazing," Garcia said on the verge of tears.

"Thanks. I do, don't I?" Emily smiled back. She couldn't quite get over how beautiful she looked and fell. She was marrying the man of her dreams today. She felt on cloud 9.

They took Poppy to the church just outside town then she went down to join Tom who would drive her to the venue. When he saw her he couldn't stop smiling at her.

"Wow, you look amazing," he smiled.

"Thanks Tom," she smiled back down at him.

"You'll blow Aaron's breath away."

"Thanks," she blushed.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I ever will be," she smiled at him nervously.

When she reached him Emily took his arm and he led her to the car. He helped her get in without damaging her dress. She thanked him after she was in and he drove her to the church. As they got closer knots knotted her stomach tighter. It was finally happening. She was marrying Aaron.

When they got there he helped her back out of the car and into the church. There she joined up with her bridesmaids.

Aaron was pacing the floor making patterns in the church floor. What if this marriage went wrong just like his last? What if he was a lousy husband? He couldn't lose Emily. She was everything to him. He couldn't lose her like he had Haley. He'd make sure she and the children knew they came first. He'd make damn well sure of it. He'd learned from his past mistakes.

"Aaron, it'll be fine. Nothing's going to go wrong," Rossi assured.

"I've already been divorced," he answered.

"So have I, Aaron. I've been divorced three times," he reminded. He nodded. He placed a hand on his shoulder and added, "Everything's going to go fine. You guys love each other."

"I know," he sighed.

"It's just nerves, Aaron. Every bride and groom get nervous but it'll work. Deep inside you know that and that's why you're here. You want to marry her and you know it'll work."

He nodded. "I'm ready," he answered standing up straight and pushing his shoulders back.

"Good," Rossi smiled back.

He looked down the aisle and saw Garcia popping her head round the door. He nodded and she smiled. It was time to see these two married.

The wedding march then started and he looked down the aisle to see the girls coming down it. Spencer, Will and Derek all looked down and smiled as they saw their women come down the aisle. Spencer couldn't believe how beautiful Seaver looked in her red dress with a sash around the waist. JJ looked absolutely ravishing in hers thought Will. Derek couldn't wait to that that red dress off his fiancée but he wouldn't do it in front of everyone.

Aaron couldn't stop smiling as he saw his son hold his sister's hand down the aisle. Jack was holding the rings in his suit that matched his father's. Whilst Poppy was in a red dress with a sash and a full skirt and black buckled shoes holding a basket of lilies. They were one of the sweetest sights he'd ever seen.

When they reached their father he ruffled Jack's hair proudly and kissed his daughter's just as proud. Jack sat his baby sister down on the pew then returned to his father's side. Poppy wouldn't be able to stand the whole ceremony as she was too little. Jessica was sat right next to her and had been so proud of her nephew and adopted niece.

Aaron looked back up to see a vision of beauty coming down the aisle. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he saw her brother walk his bride down the aisle. The dress was a simple white strapless silk one with a long skirt and a glittery strip across her ample chest. She had a white shawl around her shoulders. Her veil covered her eyes and the top of her nose.

When she reached him Tom gave him her hand and he kissed it though both her hands were inside long white silk gloves. Tom stepped back and Emily smiled into Aaron's eyes while they both had tears in their eyes. They just couldn't believe this day had finally come.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he whispered.

"So do you," she whispered back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They then turned to the priest who welcomed everyone to their wedding.

Soon enough they'd signed the register and were being declared man and wife. Jack had done well handing over the rings when the time came without losing either of them. They both smiled at each other husband and wife.

He lifted up her veil and placed his hand on the back of her head kissing her full on the lips. She joined in placing hers on the back of his. They carried on kissing while everyone cheered. They were now husband and wife. They were Mrs and Mr Aaron Hotchner with a seven year old son and eighteen month old daughter.


End file.
